


Izumi was hurt.

by siralos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, corn chips, izumi was hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siralos/pseuds/siralos
Summary: Ten//sho//uin ate his prized corn chip.





	Izumi was hurt.

It was a partiuclarl y rainy day in Yume100 academy and Izumi was sitting in his classroom tryin not to look at the second year satanist drawing a satanic symbol on the floor ‘It cant be worse than ten///sh//ouin’ he thought.,  
Ten//sh/ouin E//ischi//…. His tears welled in his eyes that spawn of santa…..absolyuterly outrageous how a single person oculd be so insensitive so cruel but most of all how c o u ld he hav e e aten the chip izoom had treasured since the fourth fu ki ng grade. If you squinted yreally hard and hung upside down for 10 second after spinning like a beyblade it kinda looked like yuu kun. And Ten//sho//in ate it, right in front of izumi’s eyes. He blinekd away a tear. His eyes suddently fixing on Moscow’s poster of the Power rangers versus the night terror assembled brigade. Despite their obviously fake a sppearence they looked like they could kill him faster than tensh//o//in who decided to fuck him over again and again silemtly plotting sto eat uzimu’s precious chip. The oss of his loved one was slwoeily killing him the days passed way more slowly (it has been 10 minutes, izumi) than usual the air was unbreathable without the stench of that almost 9 year old chip. 

He decied e he’d plan his revenge. Taking out his cmultly colored crayons (except for blue because Leo ate it in his pinspiration rampage) he decide to craft a plan to desTROY and gabriella Ten///showin//g . It took hime days to craft hsi masuta plan(™) but ut was finally done now all he had to do was as shu to make hima suit and get hi perfectly manicured hands on ritsu’s gun…. Not the one in his pant the oether gun. 

REady to step out of the classrroom he was interrubted by a teeny tiny first yeat wtf u want blue gnome said izumee aa; ; ; e ee ;; i jj u s t wannttttted to pick up Tenshooo uin oniich anss-ss ba g; ;; he h h h e just pass edo ut ….. . . . . . . . . . foo d posionig;;; They-- they s aY he might DI E for rela this tt; ;t;t;time. . . and he broke into a helpoless sobbing mess. Unable to deal with it izumi kinda push.ed the sobbing kid with his foot to make way and left overriden with emotion. Yuukun must have seen him suffering over the loss of hcip yuukun and poisoned eichi. He jumped into 2a grabbed maktoto yuuki and s qu ee zed him like toothpastetill he was atisfied.

Eichi died later that afternoon. His funeral will be on Saturday at two pm.

**Author's Note:**

> regret.


End file.
